


Паттерн

by sverhanutaya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Hate Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Курапика продолжает возвращаться.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 14





	Паттерн

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pattern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849641) by [statuscrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows). 



В одну из ночей его посещает неожиданная идея. Он наблюдает, как Курапика испускает дрожащий вздох, когда принимает его член, и глаза прикрываются веками, так что теперь Куроро едва различает их алый блеск в зеркале ванной. И тут приходит эта мысль. Мысль, которая его уже посещала, правда, не в таком контексте. И не тогда, когда можно было ей поддаться.

Какая-то частичка его жажды крови, должно быть, вырвалась из-под контроля, потому что дыхание у Курапики замирает, и он поднимает взгляд, руками крепче вцепившись в мраморную стойку.

Куроро ничего не говорит, но начинает медленнее двигаться в нём и отпускает его бёдра. Одной рукой берётся за стойку, а другой обхватывает мальчишку поперёк груди, как будто хочет обнять его со спины. Курапика следит за его манипуляциями, поэтому Куроро действует с осторожностью, не то чтобы совсем безобидно, но без явного намерения застать врасплох. И когда его рука достигает расстёгнутого воротника, вокруг запястья обвивается цепь.

Курапика напряжённо смотрит на него через зеркало. Но Куроро уже доводилось видеть это его выражение лица: когда они впервые поцеловались, когда он впервые трахнул его в рот, когда впервые заставил снять линзы. Курапика упирался просто из принципа, а не потому, что действительно собирался остановить.

Если бы Курапика по-настоящему не хотел, чтобы его испытывали на прочность, причиняли боль и опускали, то не приблизился бы к Куроро и на пушечный выстрел.

И хотя цепь затянута крепко, Курапика не очень-то сильно её держит. Куроро тянет цепь, и вместо того, чтобы оказать сопротивление, рука Курапики безвольно тянется вверх, следом за чужой рукой.

Две пары глаз застывают друг на друге в отражении зеркала, когда мужчина дотрагивается до горла мальчика. Делает паузу, чтобы посмотреть, станет ли тот ему мешать. Знает, что не станет, ведь пока ещё всё не зашло слишком далеко, однако уже одно только ожидание вселяет в мальчика ощущение вовлечённости в происходящее.

Пауза затягивается, и на лице Курапики мелькает раздражение. Он уже делает неглубокий вдох, готовясь удариться в привычный сарказм, но прежде чем успевает заговорить — Куроро сжимает руку.

Глаза Курапики расширяются, и рука с цепью делает резкое движение с целью схватить чужую руку, но тут же останавливается. Он опускает ресницы, издавая мягкий, едва слышный звук, после чего цепь растворяется в воздухе. Ладони с силой впечатываются в поверхность зеркала, и мальчик подаётся назад, подставляя шею.

Куроро подавляет улыбку. Ему доводилось убивать людей голыми руками, но душить Курапику — это нечто новое. И не только из-за сексуального контекста, но также из-за отсутствия малейшего сопротивления. Очень непривычно душить кого-то без намерения сломать ему трахею и оставить после себя безжизненное тело, чтобы друзья подобрали.

Хотя мысль соблазнительная.

Курапика вновь поднимает взгляд, прищурив глаза. Вообще-то Куроро хорошо умеет маскировать свою жажду крови, но вот уже второй раз за вечер позволил ей проявить себя. С другой стороны, он обычно и не трахает тех, об убийстве кого регулярно фантазирует.

До того, как чужая рука обхватила за горло, Курапика уже был на грани разрядки, и вот теперь снова к этому близок. Его колотит с головы до пят, ладони вспотели на чистой поверхности зеркала. Куроро видит, как мальчик несколько раз смаргивает, явно пытаясь сохранить ясность сознания в состоянии кислородного голодания.

Но не просит остановиться. Поэтому Куроро ещё крепче сжимает пальцы.

Курапика, судя по виду, находится на грани обморока, но в то же время сильнее сжимается на чужом члене. Куроро едва удерживается от смеха, когда мальчишка начинает ласкать себя нетвёрдой рукой.

На мгновение он решает не разжимать хватку и понаблюдать, остановит ли его Курапика в какой-то момент или позволит этому продолжаться. Он действительно не уверен.

От мыслей его отвлекает Курапика, кончая и обмякая без сил. Куроро отпускает его горло и ловит за руки, однако мальчишка тут же и выскальзывает. Перегибается через стойку, натужно закашливаясь. Куроро всё ещё в нём.

В конце концов кашель утихает до хриплого загнанного дыхания. Куроро решает дать мальчишке перевести дух, хотя знает: жаловаться тот всё равно не будет. К тому же, подержав жизнь Курапики в своих руках, он взбудоражился куда сильнее, чем ожидалось, и сейчас очень близко к желанной разрядке.

Куроро вновь хватает Курапику за бёдра. Обычно его выдержка проявляет себя гораздо дольше, до невменяемого изнеможения их обоих, но сегодня явно не тот случай.

— Не–… — сбивчивый голос Курапики переходит в кашель. Он поднимает голову от стойки. Туманность в глазах развеивается при попытке выдать свирепый взгляд. — Не… порть мне одежду.

Куроро выдыхает со смехом:  
— Это очень грубый способ попросить меня кончить в тебя.

Курапика не отвечает, но Куроро этого и не ждёт. Ему хватает ещё нескольких мощных толчков, чтобы излиться в мальчишку.

Какое-то время оба стоят в относительной тишине, переводя дыхание. Однако Курапика, как обычно, быстро приходит в чувство и выталкивает из себя чужой член. Кожа у него на шее сильно раскраснелась, наверняка останутся заметные синяки. Куроро с удовлетворением подмечает, что мальчишке понадобится рубашка с воротником повыше.

Курапика быстрыми отрывистыми движениями поправляет на себе одежду, брызгает в лицо водой. Куроро тоже приводит себя в порядок. Они изначально практически не раздевались и уже вернули себе вполне приличный вид, хотя румянец на коже Курапики до сих пор узнаётся безошибочно.

— На что уставился? — буркает мальчик, вытирая полотенцем лицо. Голос у него надорван хуже некуда.

— Да так, — Куроро подступает на два шага ближе. Глаза Курапики возвращают естественный серый цвет. Только вспыхивают ещё на секунду, когда Куроро дотрагивается до его плеча.

Когда мужчина подаётся вперёд, Курапика пытается оттолкнуть, но Куроро ловит его за руку, притягивает к себе и всё равно целует. Через несколько секунд мальчишка всё-таки уступает. Не то чтобы Куроро стоило больших усилий утвердить свою позицию. В следующий раз, когда Курапика в гневе придёт к нему, отчаянно желая дать себя выебать, будет совершенно очевидно, чего именно он хочет.

С окончанием поцелуя Курапика отводит глаза, тяжело повесив плечи. Не говоря более ни слова, он расправляет галстук и устремляется к двери.

— Увидимся, — говорит Куроро, прислоняясь к стойке. В их первые разы Курапика отвечал: «Когда в следующий раз тебя увижу — убью», затем, когда всё у них закрутилось, его ответ был: «Этого больше не повторится».

Сегодня дверь захлопывается молча. Курапика научился не давать обещаний, которых не сдержит.


End file.
